


Sleepy Cuddles

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Couch Cuddles, Dark wants a pet, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demons, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Love, Rule 63, Short & Sweet, Sleepovers, sweet demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: A short oneshot about Anti and fem!Dark, having a sleepover and being genuinely adorable.Please note that I am doing this solely for my own entertainment, I understand that these men are not together, and I don't want any of those ideas forced upon them. Thanks!





	Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Dark and Anti have a sleepover while Wilford is away doing... stuff. Cuteness ensues.

Dark was always louder when she was female. More rambunctious, more excitable, almost like she had something to prove. Her eyes were always brighter, her hair bouncing around her shoulders, and her fingers flying as she chatted. The pink bubblegum she chewed would come out of her pocket, and she would always eat more during meals. She always had these rainbow hair ties coating her arms as well. This only seemed to add to her bright aura. The compliments flowed forth from her mouth with much more ease, and her tipsy attitude seemed to brighten the whole house. 

 

Where he was gloomy, she was positive. Where he was closed off and reserved, she was one to spew out her emotions at random times. While he was one never to even crack a smile, she was bubbly and all grins. While he was never flustered, you poked a little bit of fun at her and the blush would completely overtake her face. While he would never eat rye bread after three in the afternoon, she seemed to make a point of doing it. (Anti never understood that last one…) She was absolutely everything that Dark was not, and she was most definitely not what you would expect to be his rule sixty three. 

 

Anti found her downright adorable. 

 

She was always braiding something, and today it was Anti’s fringe of static green hair, at request. She spoke quickly and with much delight as she worked, her fingers rhythmically combing through, untangling and weaving together the irish demon’s locks. 

 

“You know, we really should invest in some other companions in the house, Anti. I mean, even with Wilford here too, it still can get so lonely at times.” She popped a bright pink bubble. “Just think! Mark and Sean have Chica, what if we adopted a puppy? We could play with her, and take her on walks, and feed her, and sleep in sunny spots with her- no wait, that’s more of a cat thing.” She trailed off thoughtfully. Anti knew the silence wouldn’t last long. It never did. “Or if we got a cat! Kittens are adorable! They have itty bitty bean toes, and they’re fickle too, so you two would get along wonderfully. Come on! Don’t you just think this household is one species short?” She gave a huge grin that left Anti’s heart, as black and shriveled as it was, beating furiously. 

 

“Perhaps.” Anti tried to play it cool, humming slightly in the back of his throat. “We’d have to a-a-ask Wilford as well, love, don’t forget. He lives here too, technically.” His voice glitched slightly as he rolled away some of the stiffness in his neck. Wilford had graciously allowed the two some alone time in the form of a slumber party that night, leaving to take care of the rest of his “night hobby.” Anti assumed that had something to do with the recent string of murders. They were going to have to leave town again soon so they weren’t connected with the crime. “When will you be done with my hair?” 

 

“Just about there…” Dark pulled another hair tie from her wrist, and tied off one last bit. “It’s not like we have to be anywhere tonight.” She let out a loud giggle. “You look so pretty, Anti!” 

 

Anti seriously doubted that.

 

He began walking to the mirror on the door, Dark close behind him, her strawberry and coconut scents mixing intoxicatingly and her light laughter following him like music. As expected, he did not look so pretty. Dark had taken her time though, separating his green hair into a gridlike pattern, and done each little grid square as a separate braid. The braids were standing up in all directions, and he looked ridiculous. That’s not to say that the braids were badly done, however, Each was woven precisely, extraordinary neat for such a chaotic hairstyle. And it was a shame that it just didn’t work on him.

 

He let out a small, content sigh of relief, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips as he ran a bloodstained hand through his braids. The last time he had allowed the female demon to braid his hair, she was drunk, and he was combing knots out of it for hours afterward. “It looks great, Dark. You’ve really improved!” 

 

The enthusiasm behind his compliment sent her into another one of her blushing fits, and Anti knew the giggles were soon to follow.

 

There they were, the noises cascading like a waterfall, her eyes closed as she covered her mouth with one small hand, her shoulders shaking in an attempt to quiet the laughter. “Thank you.” This was the only time he found her quieter, when she was bashful. “I was hoping you’d be impressed.” He went and sat back down, soon to find her fingers in his hair again, undoing the work she knew he wouldn’t want to keep in his hair. It was a shame, she thought his hair always looked nice, even if she wouldn’t admit it the other half of the time. Her chatter washed over his ears again, and he zoned out, just listening to her higher pitched voice talk to him about the benefits of small, four legged mammals and feeling her fingers as she combed through his hair to unravel the tight braids. 

 

It ended sooner than Anti would have hoped, mostly because Dark wanted to snuggle. He moved to the couch and turned on the TV, allowing her to crawl into his lap and snuggle up against his chest, her small body fitting perfectly with his. That was probably his favorite part about Dark’s female form. He was finally taller, and she didn’t try to fight him on it. This meant that once her breathing evened out and she dozed off, he could rest his chin on the top of her head and just hold her. 

 

“Love ya Anti,” Dark murmured into the base of his throat, just below his adam’s apple.

 

“Love you too Dark.” Anti whispered back so as not to disturb her too much. 

 

As Dark’s breathing slowed, Anti snuggled down a little further, still keeping her in his lap as he did. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before pulling out his phone to look something up.  _ I could get used to this. We should have slumber parties more often. _

 

Google Search: adoption prices

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for giving this a chance, and reading to here! If you did, you're awesome. :D


End file.
